


Samderella

by Narasa99



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narasa99/pseuds/Narasa99
Summary: I do not own anything related to Stargate SG-1.
Relationships: Janet Fraiser/Daniel Jackson, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Samderella

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything related to Stargate SG-1.

Samantha loved her father, Jacob. They lived together in a house in the town of Cheyenne Mountain. Jacob had to travel a lot and one day he came home and said to Sam he was going to get married to a lovely lady he had met. Her name was Christina and she had two daughters, Anise and Janet.  
Sam was excited, if her dad got married she would have a mother (hers had died when she was a baby.)  
The day came for the wedding and everyone was dressed in the most beautiful dresses in the kingdom. Everyone was extremely happy. During the evening, however, things took a turn for the worse. Sam went to one of the maids and asked where her father was, she said he had gone to bed ill. Sam was worried, her father was never ill. Over the next few days Jacob got worse until one black morning he passed away quietly in his sleep. Sam mourned for her father and locked herself away in her bedchamber.  
During her second night of mourning there was a banging on her door.  
"SAMANTHA! Get up at once, there is work to do. I am your mother now, you must do as I say!" Sam obliged her mother and did what she wanted her to do.

Years passed, the girls grew up and Samantha became nothing than another servant in her own household. The only servant in the household who still respected her for who she was, was an old man servant of hers called Daniel.  
"One day" he said to her "that evil witch will die and you can reclaim your rightful place at the head of this household. Your sisters have none of your fathers blood in them, they have no claim to the house." This consoled Samantha a bit and she went back to work in the fields. The day wore on and she continued to collect the vegetables in the fields until she heard a horse and cart travelling up the drive to her house and she ran back up to see who it could possibly be. Her mother and stepsisters were standing expectantly at the door and Janet inched towards her and whispered "It's the prince! He's coming to visit all the households. He is supposed to be holding a grand ball so the he can choose a wife." Just then Her mother looked up and spotted Samantha. "Get inside the house this instant! You can't meet the prince looking like a common beggar, stay out of his sight!"  
Samantha moved sadly into the house and went to her room. Down stairs she could hear giggling, no doubt Anise as her mother tried to put her into the Prince's good books. Just then she heard someone walk up the stairs and her mothers pained voice. "Oh no, there's no one up their but the servants and it's kept in a horrible state. You wouldn't want to go up there and look."  
Samantha's heart sank as she realised that she was never going to meet the prince. She lay on her bed and wept. Half an hour later there was a light taping on her door and she looked up to see Janet smiling weakly through the crack in the door. "Hi, I thought you might want some company." Sam smiled through the tears, "That's great, but don't feel obligated on my account." "It's no problem, really. I can tell all about 'prince charming'! I think Anise and mamma scared him away. I don't think he expected a pincer movement attack!" They both chuckled at this. Samantha knew how determined that pair could be when they set their minds to something. "He's invited us, that is to say Mamma, Anise and myself to a ball on Friday night although I really do wish that you could come. It won't be the same without you." At this Janet gave Samantha a big hug and left the room to let Samantha think.

The day of the ball arrived and Samantha still hadn't though of as way to get herself to the ball. Anise had become even more insufferable over the past three days. " can't come to the ball. She's too scruffy and ugly. She'd stick out like a sore thumb. Filthy commoner, how'd your father find you. Hidden in a cabbage patch!" *evil cackle* Samantha was truly miserable and although Janet pitied her she couldn't do anything to help. Daniel came and saw her everyday and Friday was no exception. "Who want's to go to the stupid ball anyway!" Samantha moaned. "You do obviously or you wouldn't be so miserable!" Daniel answered with a smile. "Come on you and me will go and watch from the hill above and laugh at all those pompous idiots strutting around in front of the royals." He tugged her arm for emphasis. "Samantha groaned and turned her back to him. "I have an idea! Why don't you ask Janet to lend you one of her dresses and you can go separately from your mother and sisters. Pretend your some foreign princess or something." "It won't work Daniel and you know it. But I suppose it's worth a try. Even if they do catch me and throw me in prison or something it'll be better than the conditions I'm living in here!" With that she stood up and marched over to Janet's room to explain the plan. "You must be mad! It'll be good if it works but what if it doesn't? What will you do then? Mamma will know it's my dress and that I helped you." "No, no, no! I'll tell I took it from your room when you had all gone off to the ball and that you knew nothing about it. I promise you will not get pulled into this. All I want is one night of fun then everything will go back to the way it was before hand." "Fine if you promise that it will all go back to the way it was before all this." "Thankyou soooo much. You do not know how much this means to me. I will pay you back someday. I promise."

Friday evening came and her mother and stepsisters left for the ball. Samantha crept into Janet's room and went through her wardrobe finding a beautiful dark blue dress that worked with her blonde hair perfectly. Daniel knocked on the door to the room and entered. "Wow! You look beautiful Sam, I wish I was taking you to the ball. Who ever gets to dance with you tonight will be the luckiest man alive!" "Stop over exaggerating Daniel." Samantha blushed. "Have you got the carriage ready for me to go?" "Certainly ma'am, the carriage is awaiting you command." Daniel bowed graciously and led her down the carriage waiting outside the front door. He'd spent all day cleaning it and it looked absolutely perfect for the occasion. Samantha beamed as she was helped into the carriage and Daniel looked up at her and said, "Just as your father always wanted you to be. The Lady in the carriage and maybe even Princess if all goes well." "The chance of that is so slim it's not worth thinking about. There are going to be at least 50 young ladies all vying for the princes attention what will make me so special." "You haven't been out much recently have you Sam!" Daniel replied with a cheeky grin. "Good luck and just believe in yourself!" The carriage jerked into motion and Samantha was on her way to the ball.

"Teal'c! This ball is pointless!" Prince Jonathan the 3rd whined. "Jack, Your father want's you to find a wife by your next birthday and at the rate your going that's not going to happen without a certain amount of nudging!" Jack groaned as he fiddled with his tie. He hated balls and his father, King George Hammond, knew this. But the laws of their country said he had to be married by his 25th birthday and that was in 2 weeks time. "It is time to go out and meet your subjects your highness" Teal'c said in the least condescending voice he could muster. "Great." Jack replied sarcastically. He walked out into the huge hall and looked around at all the ebonies, pinks, reds and blues around him. Jesus was this lot trying to blind him or something! They all applauded as they saw him and the music began. It was his task to dance with as many of the young ladies as possible in the hope that one would catch his eye. There was one girl he planned on avoiding, a girl called Anise who seemed intent on throwing herself upon him. It scared him and he didn't want a repeat of last time, let alone another chance to run in to that witch of a mother she had.  
Suddenly a flash of deep blue caught in the corner of his eye made him turn around and look. A Beautiful blonde lady was walking over passed the orchestra and he thought she might just be the one. "or the punch is already spiked" he added wryly. He moved in that direction and caught her by the arm. She gasped and spun around. God was she beautiful. Her blonde hair glinted in the lights and her blue eyes matched her dress. "May I have this dance?" He asked quietly. She looked completely flustered at this request and just nodded as he took he arms and started to lead her into and elegant waltz.  
She didn't know who this man was but he was an amazing dancer. He leaned towards her and whispered "What is your name?" She answered quietly "Samantha" "Samantha what? You must have a last name? "O'Neill, Samantha O'Neill, I've travelled here for a few weeks and I'm visiting some family." She lied. "Well Samantha O'Neill since you're a foreigner let me introduce myself. I am Prince Jonathan Hammond the 3rd but you can call me Jack. Everyone else does." She giggled at the idea that the prince was being so informal towards her. "How long are you here for?" "At least another week, I would have thought."

Off to the side Christina was standing with Anise and Janet scanning for the prince when she spotted him talking to some one wearing a dress she recognised. "Isn't it couldn't be. Janet! Is that Sam, and is she wearing your dress!" Janet craned her neck to have a look. "I don't know mamma. It could be but I don't see how she would have got hold of my dress." "I do. That silly little rat stole it from us. After all we've done for her she steals from her own family. Really you would have thought she would know better. Wait till I get her home!"

Out of the corner of her eye Samantha saw her mother storming up through the crowd towards herself and Jack. "I have to go! I can't stay hear any longer." She tried to move away but Jack dragged her by the arm. "Wait! I don't know anything about you. Where are you staying? Who are your parents? How do I get in touch with you again?" "I must go! Let me go! I'm sorry!" Samantha struggled free of his grip and ran out of the ballroom into the night air, away from Jack. All he could do was stare after her in dismay, and he turned and walked away as Christina tried to catch up with him.

"Jack, what is wrong?" Teal'c was getting concerned. Jack could be quiet but he wasn't usually this quiet or this miserable. "I saw the girl of my dreams Teal'c and then she ran away just like in a fairy tale. There was nothing I could do. She left before I had a chance to stop her. All that I have left of her is this ring which slipped off into my hands as she tried to get away." "Let me see that." Teal'c grabbed the ring and studied it for a minute. "I recognise this coat of arms. It belonged to Jacob Carter, a Lord who lived just outside the town. He died just after he remarried, leaving one daughter from his first marriage and a wife and two stepdaughters from his second. I believe you know the wife and stepdaughters, Christina Anise and Janet." Jack groaned then stopped. "What about his first daughter. You said he had a daughter from his first marriage. What of her. I didn't see her the day they showed me around the house. They said that the wing they didn't show me was the servants quarters." "No one sees Sam Carter anymore. She became a recluse after her father died. Very few people see her. There is one man I know that is a close friend of hers. He is called Daniel Jackson. I could ask him if you want?" "Hold on, did you say her name was Sam Carter? Isn't Sam short for Samantha?" "Yes, generally it is. Her father used to call her Sam so people that knew the family generally called her that as well. Do you want me to ask Daniel!?" "No! I think you and I should go over there first thing tomorrow morning." *********************************************************************

Christina slammed the door shut as she stormed into the house. "HOW DARE YOU GO AGAINST MY WISHES LIKE THAT YOUNG LADY! I tell you to do something and you purposely disobey me! You will be punished severely for this. Go to your room. I don't want to see you for the rest of tonight or tomorrow!" Samantha ran up to her room with angry tears in her eyes. How dare she punish her for doing what she is in her rights to do. She had the same rights if not more so, than her sisters to go to that ball. Why was the world against her? She fell asleep crying that night with no one to console her.

Christina woke up to banging on the door. She slumped out of bed and grabbed her dressing gown before shouting at Daniel to answer the door. As she looked out the window she suddenly realised it was the royal coach outside. Panicking she ran to Anise's room and banged on the door as hard as she could. She heard a groan from inside and hissed "It's the Prince! Hurry up and get ready!" Next she ran to get Janet up. "Get yourself up and dressed and make sure Samantha's door is locked so that little wretch can't get out and ruin things!" She ran back to her room and hurriedly got herself presentable for the Prince. As she made her way down stairs she heard hurried talking and walked in the room to find Daniel in quiet converse with the princes personal guard. They silenced as she entered the room and she saw the guard nod at the prince and a smile spread across his face as she addressed him. "What can I do for your highness this fine day?" "I would like to see your daughters if I may. All of them." He added as an end thought. Christina's face fell as she considered whether or not to get Samantha downstairs or not. She decided against it and said that her daughters would be down in a minute. Anise and Janet settled downstairs after a few minutes and the prince turned back to Christina. "Are these your only daughters?" "Yes your highness." "What about female servants? How many of those do you have?" "Oh. We only have 3 female servants and two of them are rather old. The third is foreign and can't speak English very well. Why are you interested?" "Last night at the ball I met a young lady. She left this ring and the crest is the crest of this house. That led me to believe that it is a daughter of this household. Since I have only your daughters and not the original daughter of Jacob Carter I am led to believe that you are hiding something or someone from me Mrs. Carter." "If your looking for Sam, Your Highness she is kept in a room in the servants quarters. Knowing Christina she has been locked in." Daniel smiled at him kindly. At this point Janet looked up and said, "I have the key Your Highness. I can let you in." Christina glared at Janet for a moment when suddenly Teal'c grabbed her arms and took her outside to the awaiting guards. Closely followed by Anise squealing helplessly. Jack followed Janet and Daniel up the stairs to Samantha's room and as Janet found the right key to open the lock Jack shouted out for Sam. "Sam! It's Jack. We'll have you out in a minute." A confused voice was heard on the other side. "Jack? Is that you?" Suddenly the door swung open and there was Sam on one side and Jack on the other side and they collapsed into each others arms in an embrace that could have lasted a life time had not the sound of Teal'c clearing his throat interrupted this precious moment. "Your Highness, Mrs and Miss Carter are safely guarded now and we are ready to return to the palace." "Come with me." Jack looked into Samantha's eyes. "Come with me to the palace and be my wife. Make me the happiest man that ever lived." He went down on one knee. "Will you marry me Miss Samantha O'Neill or should I say Carter?" Samantha was overwhelmed. Tears were growing in her eyes as she nodded her head. She turned to Janet and hugged her. "Thank you for getting me out. I always promised I would repay you and as a token of my gratitude I leave you this house." Then she leant forward and whispered in her ear. "I think you and Daniel would make a cute couple. Think about it." Then she turned to Daniel and hugged him. "Thank you for believing in me" Then she took Jacks arm and was led away to the carriage. They married on the day of Jacks 25th Birthday and it was a double wedding as Janet and Daniel got married on the same day. Both couples lived happily ever after until the end of their days. As for Christina and Anise, they were shipped off to Australia at the first chance there was and were never heard from again.

Major Sam Carter woke up to the klaxons in the SGC. "Dammit! I was just getting to the good part. The Honeymoon!"


End file.
